happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Curse of the Were-Sitter
'''Curse of the Were-Sitter '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Lyra Featuring *Butch *Lessy *Arietta and Melody Appearances *Crazy *Shelly *Cuddles *Giggles *Pierce *Generic Tree Friends *Lyra's Mom Plot The episode begins in black and white. Cuddles and Giggles drive to the forest where their car breaks down. Cuddles asks Giggles if she'll have him to which she replies yes and kisses him. Cuddles then hears something and gets out of the car to explore what the sound is. Giggles calls out his name and she hears him screaming and hears some roaring. Giggles then gets out of the car to find him and she sees something charging at her and growling causing her to scream. A pair of claws then slash her which splatters her blood on a nearby tree bringing the episode to color. The next day, Lyra wakes up to find her blankets covered in blood. She then pulls off her blankets to reveal the severed heads of Cuddles and Giggles which causes her to scream. Her mother then calls from downstairs asking if she's okay. Lyra tells her she's fine and puts the severed heads in a trash bag and throws them away. Lyra then picks up Lessy and Butch in her car and tells them about what happened. Butch then tells her that it was probably a bad dream. Later that night, Lyra goes to Crazy and Shelly's house to babysit Arietta and Melody. As she watches the girls play, Lyra looks out the window and sees the full moon and her pupils dilate and she runs to the bathroom and locks herself in there as she starts growing claws and gets bigger. Wondering what's going on, Arietta and Melody walk to the bathroom to see if Lyra's okay. Lyra, now fully transformed into a werewolf breaks down the bathroom door and howls causing Arietta and Melody to flee. Lyra then bites the two which causes them to cry. Realizing what she's done, Lyra's eyes go back to normal and she runs out of the house into the night. Arietta and Melody then see the full moon and Melody starts to grow fangs from her bill and Arietta starts growing fur. The next morning Lyra wakes up on her lawn to see Pirece and some male Generic Tree Friends laughing at her and taking pictures of her. She looks down and realizes she's naked. She screams as Butch and Lessy shoo the boys away and take her inside. Lyra tells the girls that her transformations have been happening again. Butch tells her that both she and Lessy should come with her to Crazy and Shelly's house that night to watch her and to give them proof she's not dreaming. Later that night, as Lessy plays with Arietta and Melody, Butch keeps Lyra tied to a chair. As Lyra sees the full moon, she begins convulsing in agony and her irises turn red and her pupils become slited. As Butch tries to tie her down, Lyra breaks free from her ropes now fully transformed and she howls and kills Butch. Hearing Butch's screams, Lessy puts Arietta and Melody in their crib and goes down to fight Lyra. As Lyra tries to claw at her Lessy grabs a knife from the kitchen and stabs Lyra killing her. Crazy and Shelly come back and are aghast to find their house wrecked, Butch dead and Lessy with a knife. Shelly asks Lessy what is going on and where Arietta and Melody are until Crazy tells her to look at the transformed Lyra who reverts back to her normal form much to Shelly's shock. She then goes to get the twins and Crazy thanks Lessy and tells her to go home. As Shelly embraces the twins, Arietta and Melody see the full moon and transform into werewolves and they pounce on their parents as Crazy and Shelly scream as the screen fades to black. Deaths *Cuddles and Giggles are decapitated by Lyra *Butch is mauled and eaten by Lyra *Lyra is stabbed by Lessy *Crazy and Shelly are killed by Arietta and Melody (presumeably) Trivia *The episode's prologue being in black and white along with Cuddles wearing a leather jacket with his hair slicked back along with Giggles wearing a poodle skirt parodies old monster movies from the 1950s *The episodes title is splattered against a tree with Giggles' blood Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Under Construction